Available adult and limited pediatric data suggest that aminoglycoside agents may be safer and more effective when administered just once daily. This study will be a prospective, controlled, randomized trial comparing once-daily gentamicin to traditional gentamicin regimens in pediatric patients. Efficacy will be evaluated by documenting clinical course and microbiological cure/eradication. Safety will be evaluated by monitoring for changes in renal function, aminoglycoglycoside serum concentrations, and pre/post auditory exams.